A P-tunnel is a transport mechanism for forwarding multicast traffic (e.g., multicast virtual private network (MVPN) traffic) across a service provider network. A P-tunnel may be inclusive or selective. An inclusive P-tunnel enables an ingress provider edge (PE) device (e.g., an edge router), associated with a source of the multicast traffic, to transmit the multicast traffic to all egress PE devices that are members of a MVPN domain. A selective P-tunnel enables the ingress PE device to transmit the multicast traffic to a subset of the egress PE devices.